clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sniffybear2
True Friends Just wanted to list 2 of my True Friends - Bubblz127 and The Real Sthomas! Thanks for all of the support you have given me through all these lies ive made and all that has been going on, you guys encourage me to move on, you guys give me Hope, Thankyou. :) More Surprises In Store! You may, well, you will, think this is a lie, But ive got more surprises for you guys then coming back at X-mas. I just wanted to say that and wanted to tell Bubblz127 to keep watch right here on my Talk page. I have a even bigger surprise for you, and actually not only you, but The Real Sthomas. Ignore the Changes Blog And Ill Be Back At X-Mas! For those of you who dont even know whats going on, and you just came to the wiki and are saying what the, Sniffy is blocked and changes are coming!? What the! Well, I can explain it on February 22nd, cause trust me, Mikeymkwii and Fatewate think they know everything about what has happened and what is going on but they dont! There was a reason for that blog and there was a reason for why I was DM and never admitted it! It will all be revealed once I get back, and It might be sooner, say around Christmas time! yes, I will actually be back at Christmas, I cant explain how that will happen but it will. I will be here, on the wiki, free as ever on December 31st! Yes! So make sure your on the chat, cause ill be there! What I will Currently do I dont want to lose touch with the wiki, because if I do, I might not play Cp anymore as of the wiki is the only thing holding that friendship together. So, I will post stuff here, that stuff will include information. I really dont want to wait 3 months but I have to, it really sucks. Ive totally learned my lesson, surely I will be more careful of what I do around here. But I will now be on Twitter alot more and very busy with my other Project that iam doing, it hopefully will be finished before I get back. 90-92 days isn't that bad, time flies, it really does. Also, keep watch, I may return sooner then 90-92 days - I know ppl. This Is Not The End I may be blocked for 3 months, but this surely isn't the last of me. You will see me very soon, and trust me, time flies. If you would like to talk to me you can go here - http://the-bigfoot.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity - I will be there if you just ask me to meet you there. Until February 22nd, Ill be waddling around Club Penguin looking for stuff to do without you guys. Well, day 1 starts tomorrow, Just whatever you do, dont forget about me, as of I will return Sniffybear2 (User:The Real Sthomas|talk]]) 23:21, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Glad to hear you haven't given up hope. To tell the truth, I don't hate you. I never did. :) Bubblz127 (talk) 23:23, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Well, look on the bright side, I will now have more time to do what I was going to do - It should be finished before iam unblocked! Ill show you guys on February 22nd, I am creating something like never before! Sniffybear2 (talk) 23:52, November 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm in your shoes, dude. I will be blocked as well. I made two accounts. <:( Bubblz127 (talk) 23:53, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Iam just so glad you and The Real Sthomas tried to get me unblocked, that means alot. And hey look, I just found out its only 90-92 days. It sounds better than 3 Months. Yeah, it does... even though it's the same length. Bubblz127 (talk) 00:04, November 23, 2012 (UTC) G2g, very busy - Also Ill come back around Christmas and wish everyone a Happy Christmas, expect me then cause I wont be coming back to the Wiki very often til my Block expires. Sniffybear2 (talk) 00:14, November 23, 2012 (UTC) i'm so glad that your ban won't be 3 months! The Real Sthomas It actually will be, 90-92 days is actually 3 Months. Because, a Month usually has 30 days.